The Phrase Oops Applies Today
by youtastedsonice
Summary: Finished story, Kazuma runs away from soldiers but gets himself into an entanglement. He is constantly running into a series of bad luck. Mature rating for a reason! [[[[finished]]]]
1. Running A Long Road

KG: Okay look, I don't own Scryed or the characters blah blah blah with some more bullshit so I don't get in trouble for writing. Enjoy D

Kazuma opened his eyes, seeing the whirling fan that looked as if it was going clockwise although all fans spin counter-clockwise. It gave spasms from time to time from it only being supported by three screws and not four. What a shithole.

He sat up to feel a sharp pain in his legs from the previous walking he had done. Hiking over a large number of hills and keeping a steady pace through a small plain to reach the rickety house. It wasn't home but squatting was only worth the pleasure that is was free so he didn't complain. Finding it was a luck that came rather rarely in his life.

Kazuma had been trying to find a place where he wasn't being hunted and happened to cross this place of historic events. It had every newspaper since HOLY was constructed. This only picked at Kazuma especially since he accepted what was going to happen: HOLY was gone and would be lost in translation and history, something Kazuma couldn't grip. All of his allies that died for the sake of saving alters was futile and everything they had done to stop HOLY's madness was nothing but a wild goose chase. Sure now alters could freely walk around without a worry on their faces or a limp in their walk but it was only a fraction in the time of the universe. Mankind expected this to ripple through the lives of people but in fact nobody found it a necessity to think about it every day of their lives like Kazuma would expect it.

They had in fact beaten an organization with a surprisingly minimal amount of deaths in return for freedom but to the lives of the people in the city, this wasn't worth the time of day. Kazuma stood in the crowd of the city hearing the constant gossip of work, objects, and money and nothing about alters or the freedom they were given. It hit Kazuma harder than any punch. He was furious with himself and in a reckless turn of events, killed many people although he didn't remember it.

It was sudden and he quickly figured out that he slaughtered an unlucky gang of men. He ran from the city and decided he would cross-country and would walk west until he reached civilization. He prayed he died on his way there so he wouldn't suffer the pain of watching the events of HOLY be washed away.

The day wasn't as hot as it had been for the past few days. Or it was at least not as humid. He walked outside the house and walked the opposite way of the rising sun leaving the door open to be welcome for the next occupant.

Not very long after he heard a series of gunshots. He went to investigate to see some men hunting field wolves. Kazuma came to the conclusion that a city was near by so he stood on plateau to look around but found nothing but the three men and barren plains. Once he reached the edge of the plateau he saw the four-wheeled vehicle parked at the bottom. The men walked towards it, dragging their wolves when they each stopped and collapsed. Kazuma was dumbstruck and looked frantically around to see what had happened when his eye caught a bit of red sulking in the field. The figure rose with an altered arm, exactly like his, in fact the man looked the same in every aspect to Kazuma. Three officers walked up from behind him and they conversed but Kazuma couldn't hear what they said to the look-a-like.

* * *

"They weren't a threat," the officer said to his partner. 

"It doesn't matter now they won't be a threat," was the reply, "We know Kazuma is out here somewhere and until we find him we can't come back to the city. Bring the rest of the squad out here."

The look-a-like Kazuma stood there waiting for an order.

"Zero-Two K we're moving out," the officer notified to the look-a-like.

It nodded lightly but kept its eyes on the plateau and the two people he had just killed. Then dismissively, he turned around and walked towards the oncoming vehicles. He reached the two trucks of men and saw the other two clones that looked exactly like him. They were his equals however they didn't exchange the look back to Zero-Two K.

* * *

Kazuma watched the three men walk northwards as two trucks pulled up next to them. He squinted to see that two other look-a-likes stood next to the van after it stopped. In a quick decision not to stick around, he got up and made his way down the plateau. He didn't plan on them being so close to him so he ran hill to hill where he would pause and look around. After a few more hours it seemed as though the squad set up camp only a few hundred yards ahead of where they killed the two men. 

He spent 10 minutes contemplating to either stay or try to get ahead of them and decided he'd get a little bit ahead. After walking for three hours he was sweating from the sun beating down on him. A caved in cliff provided many rocks to sit on and welcomed Kazuma to the comforting shade. He sat down and pulled out some jerky out of his left pocket. The bag was almost empty which meant he was out here for about two weeks since he had brought two weeks of water and food with him. He decided he could starve a little bit and instead took a gulp out of his canteen.

He looked down at the ground and let his hair hang down. The shade was slowly disappearing as the sun reached the peak of the sky and beat down on the back of his neck.

_"I need a haircut,"_ Kazuma said to himself. It had been a while since he made himself look presentable. His hair was constantly in front of his eyes and sticking to the sweat of his face as he carried himself westward.

His senses clicked on. Somebody was coming.

* * *

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about Heather Swine is so much hotter than Brooke O' Neil," the private said to his teammate. 

"Whatever Brooke blows," he told the private behind his back.

The leading private turned around and let his finger of the trigger of his gun to push his teammates shoulder.

"Go to hell Brigham," the following private said and as if on cue he saw a flash of red hit firmly into his partners skull, smashing it in and spraying all over the privates face, drenching his shirt.

"What the...!" was all that came out before his arm was wrenched from the socket to prevent him from shooting his weapon. Then with the elbow of the attacker, he was bludgeoned in the eye feeling it explode in the socket. He tried to scream but the blood that waschoked down is throat disabled him from making any audible noise. With his remaining eye, somewhat blurred by tears from his agony, he saw Kazuma, unable to tell the difference between him and the copies. He was givin a few more gasps for air before he felt his gun being pressed against his belly. His body was rocked by the vibrations and he collapsed to the ground and he layed in a pool of his intestines, the acid burning through his clothing.

The gun gave no sound due to it being silenced and it also being pressed firmly against the private's stomach.Kazuma then dropped the gun and walked west.

KG: Ehhhh it's a beginning right? More later. I'm out! Reviews please, flames welcomed so that I can get better haha


	2. Can't Cheat The System

KG: Sadly I still don't own Scryed so don't get your hopes up that I'm going to stop writing this thing. NONE of this is on the show it's all made up in my brain while I sat on the pot.

KG: Flames welcomed except don't call me an idiot for not following after all the characters in the show. I made them all die so that it makes Kazuma look like a psycho so get used to it haha.

Mom: You suck get a life.

KG: Thanks mom ok so what happened last time was Kazuma killed some guys and squatted one in the forest. No I'm kidding on the squatting plus he's in the plains there is no forest.

Sweat trickled down his pecs from his neck and down his back as he dragged his feet, kicking up dust with every step. His grimy hair stuck to his face from the lack of shampoo in the past few weeks, knotted and untamed. Dirt took residence in his fingernails and blisters resided among his feet. The gloves he used to own were shredded from jagged rocks that his hand slipped on and cut through. The cut was getting noticeably infected.

He stopped for a second and looked up to the sky, watching the thin the cloud that hovered over him, probably formed from the sweat that evaporated off of him in the heat. After deciding the position of the sun, it was determined that it was four in the afternoon and was about to get overwhelmingly cold as it did every night.

Without much thought, he sat down and spread his legs apart while he took out the remaining dried jerky, ate it, and drank the rest of his water. He found a knife and a strip of jerky on the two guards but was too hungry to leave the strip he found for later.

As he bit down on the jerky, he felt the sand from the air being gritted against his teeth.

_"If only they weren't there…I would have taken that car," _Kazuma thought to himself.

His voice was getting hoarse from the dry region. It made water difficult to drink and jerky harder to swallow. It involved continuous chewing and a lot of labor for such a small task.

Giving himself a few more moments of peace, he leaned forward and pushed himself off the ground to make sure it would only take once to stand up and not a multiple amount of times.

Before he could start his walk onward, he looked forward to see what was ahead. The heat was rising off of the ground but in the distance he could make out small structures. Kazuma wiped the sweat from his eyes and brow to see if it was really there and decided he wasn't hallucinating.

* * *

Zero-Two K woke up to see the soldiers were packing up and loading their equipment into the truck. A group of soldiers stood there talking about how some private and his teammate Brigham were missing. The leader, what Zero-Two K called Lieutenant, told them to forget about those men and that they'd leave their sorry asses behind.

Zero-Two stood up and brushed the sand from his clothes and washed his mouth out with a canteen of water then walked over to the Lieutenant.

"We leaving?" he questioned the leader.

"You shouldn't walk up to me without addressing me," he scolded Zero-Two.

"I'm not one of your men, get used to it."

"Yeah we're leaving," he finally answered.

He turned his back on the Lieutenant and sat in the back of the vehicle next to the two men that looked exactly like him. Across was a scientist who bio-engineered them. Zero-Two found out when he was born as a full-grown man that he was just a copy, expendable, and so were his brothers.

All they were assigned to do was kill a few hundred people in the city then go hunt down a man that looked exactly like them except his hair was supposedly longer. They hadn't ever seen this man personally but once they found him they would kill him, plain and simple.

He looked left to his brother Zero-One. His face was emotionless like his brother, Zero-Three. They hadn't ever developed a personality for some reason. Defected or difficulties in the procedure due to the scientist's failure. They were still competent and strong however so they were useful enough.

Zero-Two took another look at the scientist who studied furiously on his computer, typing in radically and furious strikes to the computer. Zero-Two looks down at his feet and feels the truck come to a stop.

"We just started less than ten minutes ago why are we stopping again?" he says aloud.

"Look over there!"

Zero-Two and the scientist stand up and squint at a black object lying on the ground. He pulls some binoculars out from his equipment bag and focus' them to see that its two people lying on the ground, Brigham and his partner.

The medical-unit studies them and briefs the soldiers on what appears to have happened.

"Brigham's face is smashed in from the temple, he died on impact it seems. His Private Cho's eye burst in his socket somehow and was shot in the stomach, half his arm was eaten away by his own stomach acid. Their hands aren't bruised; it looks like they were attacked at their blindspot or from behind…" he concluded

"How far away do you think the culprit is?" the scientist asked.

"Could be as far as twenty miles from here walking, the acid went through bone and that would take a long time. He must have had all day to walk, we're guessing westward, since he's been walking west since he left the Lost Grounds and went onto the continent."

"So you're saying it's that Kazuma guy?" Zero-Two asked.

"He's probably the only one out here," the med replied.

Zero-Two sat back down next to his brothers, even after the news, they didn't flinch or move an inch at all. The scientist sat back down and exchanged a look with Zero-Two then focused on his work again.

* * *

After another hour of walking, he stepped foot into the town and walked into a bar that housed no doors, just a whole where they should be. Only two people occupied the bar, the bartender, and an old man who had a little amount of wrinkles but owned gray hair and a thick white beard. His lips were chapped and his hands shaky on his glass of beer.

"I've never seen you here. Who might you be?" the bartender asked.

The bartender looked like an aging man, white was forming at his temples in his black hair and thin lines of white streaked the rest of it. He had a sincere smile but his eyes were cold and blue.

"I need water," Kazuma said hoarsely.

The bartender quickly got a glass of water and handed it into Kazuma's hands. He drank it thankfully and set himself in one of the chairs, sulking down and looked at his lap.

"I'm Kenji," the bartender said.

Kazuma forced the glass forward and asked for more. Kenji took it and poured another glass for him. Kazuma drank it with one breath and set it back down. The two men looked at him awkwardly. Noticing his dirty clothes and ragged hair, also the cuts on his face from him trying to shave with a knife and without water.

"I'll get you cleaned up," Kenji said. He asked the old man for help and they took him to Kenji's home, letting Kazuma take a shower and get into some new clothes. He cleaned out his cut and put anti-bacterial ingredients on it and a bandage.

Kazuma got out and dressed. He stood in front of a mirror with the loose clothes of the bartender and walked into the living room to see both the men sitting on a couch with no seating, just wood. He walked over to a separate chair and sat himself down looking at the two men. His voice was coming back and he felt much better although most of the knots still existed in his hair. Getting them out would be hell and he decided to do it a little later.

"Sorry I never told you my name, it's Kazuma."

"Oh its fine," the old man said. His voice was surprisingly strong for an elder man.

"Yes um there is a barber down the road if you'd like to go to him," Kenji offered

"No, I'm fine I just need a comb and something to keep me from screaming."

"Let me get you one," Kenji said and left the room to get one.

"So… what's is this town?" he asked the elder man.

"Just a settlement. We never really gave it a name it's just a resting point for a city west of here. Have you been to the city?"

"No I'm trying to reach it though what's it like?"

"It's truly amazing… it's like…a magical barrier stops the plains from killing the grass that grows there. The greenest grass I've ever seen with these old eyes. Where are you from young man?" he asked

"I'm from the Lost Grounds…" Kazuma waited for a reaction but the man simply smiled and nodded.

Kenji came back in the room with a comb and handed it to Kazuma bowing politely. Kazuma exchanged the gesture and stood up.

"Excuse me I'll be back once I'm done," he told the two men.

He stepped into the second bedroom of the house and took his towel that he used after the bath. It was a dark blue but the dirt was still easily noticeable on the towel. He found a clean spot and put it in his mouth. He took the comb and ran it fast through his hair, ripping out a handful but tearing out the knots. He screamed into the towel and after a few more strokes, the knots were gone and the towel was damp with his saliva. He threw the hair away in a nearby trash can and walked back into the living room offering the comb back to Kenji.

"Thank you very much," Kazuma said with the comb in hand.

"Keep it I have no use of it with this gray hair, its going to fall out soon anyway," Kenji and the old man laughed loudly.

Kazuma looked at them and couldn't help but let out a smile. The two men shortened their laughing and slowly came to a big smile while Kazuma slipped the comb into his pocket next to the knife.

"Where's that barber I still need a shave," he said smiling at the two men.

"Down the road you'll know it when you see it. The only one with doors," the elder man said.

"If you want to talk again or stay the night just come back to the bar alright?" Kenji asked?

"Yes of course thank you very much again."

He walked to the entrance and looked to his right. While walking down the road he saw a few kids playing with a ball. Kazuma glanced over and the children stopped and watched him pass. Again, he felt rejection and a sense of being an outsider just like in the city. A short while later, he saw the wooden double doors to the barber. He opened them and saw the only two seats in the small building.

"Sit right down please," a young woman said to him.

Kazuma saw the striking beauty of her and walked peacefully to the chair and took a seat.

"What do you need sir? Haircut, shave…" she was about to continue when Kazuma replied

"Shave please."

"Okay Mr…"

"The name is Kazuma," he said, embarrassed that his voice was a little hoarse and shaky. She didn't seem to notice or care and opened a drawer with shaving cream and a blade. After a few minutes, he was clean-shaven and washed up.

"I don't have any money so I can't pay you…but I'll make it up to you I'll help around if you want," he insisted.

"Oh it's no problem honest," she said

"Well…if you ever need help just ask me okay miss…"

"Kasumi," she said for him

"Well Kasumi thank you," and he left

He made his way back to the bar but before he could he saw a whirlwind of dust spinning from the eastern horizon. A truck was making its way here. He ran to the house the man stayed at and got into his clothes that the man washed for him, taking the comb and knife out of the pockets of the pants and putting it in his own. The clothes were still wet and were drying but he didn't mind.

Making his way out of the door he heard the vehicle stop and park. He peeked outside to see what was going on and saw that the town had gathered to see what was going on.

"We're looking for a man," a tall man in a soldier uniform said loudly. "We think he came through here," he continued

"Nobody came through here that we know of," Kenji shouted to the man.

A movement from the back of the truck hopped out after a signal from the tall man. The man looked just like him in almost every way except his hair was short and his face emotionless, hardened. He reached for Kasumi, grabbing her by the neck and took out a pistol, aiming it at the temple of her head.

"If you're hiding him, she dies."

"No please don't hurt her we aren't hiding anybody!" a woman cried out.

The tall man snapped and the look-a-like pushed her forward. Kazuma felt relieved for a second until he saw the man raise the pistol and shoot her in the back of the head, watching her brains splatter on the dusty ground in front of the feet of the children.

Kazuma felt an overwhelming feeling flow through his entire body. Hatred built up inside of him, a feeling he hadn't felt since Kanami was killed. His right arm felt lighter and felt himself turn into his alter form.

"Exterminating First Bullet!" he cried out as her ran towards the truck. His arm cocked back ready to punch.

The man looked at him in a stupor and froze, in shock that the man was charging at him.

* * *

From the back, Zero-Two heard the roar from the man. He ran out of the truck and dived forward, feeling the truck's explosion push him forward. After a few rolls on the ground, he was lying next to the other two trucks that followed.

* * *

Kazuma felt his knuckles press firmly against the grill of the truck and watched it ripple at the strike to the truck. It then ignited while Kazuma watched the tall man combust on top of it. The truck then folded over and killed the people in back but he saw one man jump out and fall unconsciously on the ground.

He then thrust his head to the right to see the look-a-like still facing in the same position he had been when he killed Kasumi. Kazuma then put his fist to the man's skull, feeling it shatter and spraying him in the face. The body fell to the ground where Kazuma pummeled the man's chest, smashing his ribs and collarbones. Only after he saw the bones protrude from the skin, he stopped and got up

KG: What a turn of events. I felt bad killing Kasumi but it's a tragedy story and it won't be long until Kenji and the old man and the children die too. Poor Kazuma…


	3. Showdown In Nishi Gardens

KG: Man that last chapter was pretty sucky I was disappointed in myself that I killed Kasumi so fast. I made it seem like they were going to have some sort of relationship but it was just an attraction and they killed her. Anyway I still don't own Scryed or the characters so boo yeah  
DAD: Go to bed damnit  
KG: No thanks now on with the story!

Zero-Two K got up but rigidly. His muscles were aching and his head was spinning from the blast. After, getting up and watching Kazuma beat Zero-Three K; he opened the door of the truck to his right and pulled the driver out. He then drove full speed westward, passing Kazuma by and hitting and old man who was unlucky enough to not be fast enough to move out of the way.

The men that were in the back of the truck stumbled out while the Zero-Two K kicked the passenger out of the truck, his boot striking the man in the face, tearing the cartilage in his nose as he was flung out the door.

One of the men that fell grabbed a child and told Kazuma to give up or the town would be dead. Kazuma however was so blind with rage; he didn't hear a word the man said. The soldier then put four rounds into the child's back. All the other men followed his example and put shot at the children.

Kenji pulled out a pistol and shot two of the men before a soldier came up behind him with an identical knife to the one Kazuma found and slit the man's throat from behind.

Kazuma rushed the man that killed Kenji and shoved his fist into the man's throat, crushing his esophagus and any arteries in his neck. He dodged the second truck that drove at him but it cost the lives of four more people as the truck purposely swerved for them.

The men hopped out of the truck and started to fire at Kazuma but he darted for the nearest house and dove through what would have been the door. This gave him some spare time to catch his breath and focus but the adrenaline was too high and his anger was too overwhelming. He propped himself up against a wall and breathed in deeply then slowly exhaled. After he exhaled he pumped his arms and pushed off the ground into the street again to see they had massacred the rest of the town.

"Exterminating Second Bullet!" he roared and slammed his hand against the ground, watching rocks crumble and the Earth shatter, swallowing the men and the some of the dead bodies.

Kazuma dropped to his knees and laid in the dirt, exhausted and perspiring. He left the alter form and picked himself up off the ground. Walking sadly over to the body of Kasumi. Her head was swollen with blood and her brains littered the ground however he picked up the body and hugged it tightly, feeling a sense of grief wash over him. His bottom lip trembled and his eyes became moist. He felt her cheeks, cold as ice and in the dark he couldn't tell how much blood and brains he had gotten on his pants but was to sad to really care.

Before he could cry, he got up and walked over to Kenji, he took out the only remaining item he had from his home, a necklace from Kanami. That she had bought from the city. A tear, another of the many he had shed before, fell against Kenji's chest as he placed the necklace in Kenji's hands. Kazuma looked up and around for the old man but couldn't find him. Best guess was he fell in the whole with the rest of the men.

The sun had set a few minutes after Kasumi was killed and he figured walking west wasn't the best idea. He decided to scavenge any food that was left in the houses since nobody was left of the town. No money was found but food was there which he ate in the house of Kasumi. She had a picture of her and her (probably her father or grandfather) the sat alone on a table next to her bed. Kazuma watched the picture as he ate the food that was left behind.After finishing, he slept in the bed and said a prayer for their spirits to pass happily to the afterworld.

* * *

Zero-Two K had been driving for close to an hour at full speed (60 mph) before the gas ran out and the car abruptly stopped. At the horizon, a city was visible as its light shone in the dark sky. He climbed out of the truck and walked to the back to salvage equipment. Lots of water and food, blankets, and a coat which he could use a pillow. Thinking about what had happened just a little more than an hour ago, he felt a sense of loneliness he hadn't experienced before. Sure he'd been alone many of times just not like… this. His brothers were dead and he wouldn't be aloud to come back until he killed Kazuma. Not to mention he'd have to work his ass off for enough money for transportation back home. A short moment later he fell asleep to the howl of wild dogs.

* * *

Kazuma awoke in the afternoon to the heat of day. This time as he walked outside the house, he had a clearer view of the road. Bodies still littered the street and a truck was tipping into the whole. Before it could Kazama pulled it out with his alter power to help him and checked if it worked. Everything was normal but gas was halfway gone. Enough to get him to the city though. 

He started it up and drove it westward after he filled his canteen with ice cold water and took his last look at the people of the town. Instead of waiting his time, he held his foot on the accelerator so that it reached full speed and drove west. Only after an hour did he see a truck in his view. Kazuma switched to the brake and pulled up next to the back of the truck, seeing that it was empty except blankets and a coat. He drove a little more to pull up next to the passenger's seat and looked in to see that nobody was there.

Again he pushed the accelerator and drove to the skyscrapers in the distance. Less than thirty minutes later, he reached the start of green grass and even with a quarter tank left; he jumped out of the hydrogen-powered car and walked on the grass, damp and lush. He reached concrete sooner than he expected and stopped, facing the city. If he didn't kill the man that got away, he wouldn't live a peaceful life in this city either.

* * *

Zero-Two K woke up at the crack of dawn, only obtaining a few hours of sleep. He got out of the truck and took a pack of food and a canteen with him, then made his way to the city. After reaching the first building of the city he could find, he had asked the clerk of a restaurant where the nearest gun shop was. 

"It's near the uh…middle of the um…city," he paused then stuttered to get his sentence started again, "W-w-why?"

"I'm part of the soldiers dispatched to apprehend a criminal that traveled this way and he's on he loose. He killed all my men so I plan to kill him." Zero-Two answered.

"Oh…well the gun shop is in the middle of the city ask around there; they should point you in the right direction," he finished and went back to cleaning a table he was working on but had been clearly clean from the lack of customers.

"Thank you have a nice day."

After a short bus ride and walking a couple blocks, he was in downtown Nishi City. Without the help of a citizen he found the market on his own and walked in, his hand already reaching for the leather wallet he owned.

"Hi sir how are you today?" the clerk asked. He obviously had his hand on the gun underneath the cash register.

"Oh I'd be much better if my squad didn't die today," he told the clerk.

"W-w-what?" the unsteady voice questioned.

"A criminal killed my squad and I plan on killing him so I can return to Azuma City," he replied.

"You live in the east huh? Okay well what do you need?" the clerk said, finally taking his hand off the gun and placing them on the counter.

"Two pistols, 45. Caliber, armor piercing rounds."

" Be right back…I'll check my inventory"

A few moments later he came out with two brand new pistols and six boxes of armor piercing rounds.

"I'll need about thirty more of those boxes."

"Yeah okay sure," and left to the back once again. After returning he gave Zero-Two the price of the weapons.

"Here you go," he said paying him in full cash then left with the two pistols in both hands, locked and loaded.

* * *

Kazuma reached the nearest building, a restaurant. He walked in and heard the bell ring as the door swung open. The only person that occupied this restaurant was the manager at one of the tables cleaning it. The man paused and looked at Kazuma in awkward silence. 

"W-w-what are you doing back?" he stuttered.

"I've never been here I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, he had a strange feeling that the man that ran away from his came in here. That would mean there was more than one look-a-like. _"For al I know there could be an army of them," _he said to himself. "Where did that man that looked like me go?"

"To a g-gun store in the middle of the city."

Kazuma left without saying another word to the man and hopped onto a bus that was stopping at a bus stop at the corner of the street. He climbed in and put in the only money he had found from all the houses and people he scavenged, forty-two cents. The bus driver looked at him in awe and stupor as he sat down three seats away from the front.

"Weren't you just here!" he yelled eccentrically.

"Yeah I need to stop back down to the middle of the city again sorry."

The bus started after two more hesitations from the bus driver and made its way to the downtown city again. It stopped a couple minutes later and Kazuma stood up nodding at the driver while he was leaving.

On his way out he spotted a women that was walking with her daughter. The daughter was going on about how she couldn't wait to see the fountain that occupied a large part of the city's center.

"Excuse me can you tell me where a gun store might be?" he asked them

The women obviously startled paused and looked at Kazuma determining whether to answer his question or not.

"Mommy," the daughter nagged at her dress, pleading for her to keep walking until they reached the fountain.

"Hold on Yuri," she hushed her daughter, "It's over there," she pointed to a building with only one window and the only building with a manual door.

Kazuma bowed his head politely and crossed the busy street to reach the building, he opened the door and did the same to his mouth to ask the clerk a question when he pointed a pump-action shotgun at him. Kazuma froze and instinctively raised his hands in the air. The man looked awestruck.

"Where are y-y-your guns and why is your hair like that?" he asked furiously.

"I don't own any guns and my hair has been like this for a while…have you seen a man that looks just like me with shorter hair though?" he asked soothingly.

"What kind of j-j-joke is this?" the clerk screamed at Kazuma.

"It's not a joke just calm down that man wants to kill me for something I didn't do. I'm just here to ask where he went," trying to ease the man's paranoia.

"I don't know, he walked to the fountain and that's all I saw before the door closed! He's carrying powerful guns! You'll die!" he screamed.

"Can I buy some?" Kazuma asked.

"Y-y-yeah what do you w-w-want?"

"It doesn't matter just strong ones," he said as he lowered his hands to his sides slowly. He watched the man cease to point the gun at him.

"I'll give you the s-same ones I gave to him," for the second time today he walked into the back to bring out two 45. Caliber guns with thirty boxes of armor piercing rounds.

"That will be three-hundred kinsen," he told Kazuma.

Kazuma stood there knowing full well he had nothing near that amount of money. "I'll need a few more boxes of these before you ring me up," he told the clerk.

The man reluctantly left to the back and Kazuma made his move, grabbing both guns and ammo then running full speed out of the store, kicking the door down and running into a few middle age men on accident.

Three blocks down and ten minutes of running, he spotted multiple apartments. He walked to the parking section when a guard spotted him.

"Back again? I thought you left already," the guard said from afar.

"Yeah I came back to take a shower it's been a tiring day you know."

The guard chuckled and went back to his work. Kazuma walked behind a sporty car and loaded the weapons, then placing them in his belt and concealing them with his jacket that he kept for the cold nights in the plains. He stored the clips in his pockets and walked over to the guard.

"Have a nice shower Mr.Kazuma!" he told him.

"Thank you very much," and entered the front lobby.

A clerk at a nearby desk noticed him, "Mr.Kazuma are you already back from Nishi Garden?"

"Oh that's where I was going to go! I forgot on my way out thank you," he told her, scratching his head and walking out again.

"Done already?" the guard asked.

"No change of plans," he laughed steadily.

He walked to the first busy street he came to and asked a teenager where Nishi Garden was. The kid told him it was two blocks east on Niwa Street. Kazuma thanked him and walked to Niwa Street.

After he reached the road, he instantly noticed the only person that accompanied the street's gardens, his look-a-like. The road had orange signs blocking off each end of them.

"That's been enough running Kazuma. Now it's time to start dying," he told Kazuma. He stood up slowly and armed himself with the two pistols he had bought earlier that day.

"I won't run," Kazuma assured him and took out his two pistols. Aiming them at the look-a-like. "So what's your name so I can tell them to put it on your grave?"

"Zero-Two K, you killed both my brothers you're going to die for that and I'm going to happily spill your blood to feed this garden."

"We'll see about that."

Zero-Two bum rushed Kazuma pumping round after round. Kazuma, startled by the sudden burst of fire ran to the alleyway that he came through to get there. He looked back the way he came and saw his assailant and shot at him with both pistols. None of them hit the mark but instead painted the wall with bullet holes. He loaded another clip into both guns and put his back against the wall, easing over to look for Zero-Two K.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Zero-Two told Kazuma.

Another round of bullets from Zero-Two's right-handed pistol was shot at Kazuma but kept his left hand steady in case of Kazuma trying to take a run for it.

"What to do…" Kazuma said to himself.

He aimed his right handed weapon to Zero-Two K and shot all nine rounds in the pistol, taking off a good load of concrete out of the wall. After the last bullet, he ran for the next alleyway, almost being hit by three of the nine bullets shot at him.

Instead of having to take time in reloading both weapons, he threw the one in his right hand where Zero-Two K stayed protected. The gun landed almost right next to Zero-Two. It startled him and he blasted four rounds into it before I realized it was one of the guns.

"I got one thing you don't buddy," Kazuma told Zero-Two. "That's my alter form."

"I dare you to use it, I'll shoot your fucking arm off."

Kazuma waited and then came out from cover, easing his way down the wall he had shot earlier, Zero-Two K wasn't paying all that much attention to him. However, halfway there, he stepped on a rock and slipped. Zero-Two K ditched his cover and aimed at Kazuma but before he could shoot, Kazuma had pulled the trigger and blown off 3 fingers from his right hand, the other 2 remaining by threads of skin and flesh.

He rolled to the side to avoid the gunshots from Zero-Two's remaining hand. Kazuma raised his gun to shoot but Zero-Two ran and kicked it out of his hand. Kazuma was then pummeled by a numerous amount of blows from Zero-Two's left hand. To defend himself, he drew the knife he took and stabbed Zero-Two in the leg then kicked the knife in harder with the soles of his boots. Zero-Two toppled over cursing and trying to pull out the knife with his right hand, forgetting that three fingers were missing from that hand.

Zero-Two got up, not worrying about the knife anymore and looked for Kazuma but before he could blink, Kazuma's alter formed arm was slammed into his face, making him double-over again. He got up and took out the knife then threw it at Kazuma. Reluctantly, Kazuma blocked it with his arm and followed up with his left punching Zero-Two in the face. Zero-Two smiled and took out a grenade. The pin was pulled and he kicked Kazuma with his good leg, knocking the wind out of Kazuma and putting him a good distance away from Zero-Two. Zero-Two then proceeded to throw the grenade at Kazuma. He dove into the alleyway and waited to hear the blood curling screams of Kazuma.

The grenade detonated only long enough to give Kazuma a head start to run for it but the time wasn't enough, he felt his legs being charred by the grenade as he was propelled to the top of the street. From the gunshots and the grenade, somebody had called the police. Sirens were blaring and an ambulance pulled up next to Kazuma. He guessed Zero-Two was long gone.

KG: Yes you're reading a tragedy and his legs are gone. Don't worry I'll make up for it trust me.  
DAD: I've been reading your story and it sucks  
MOM: Yeah it bites dick weed I hope you die in a car accident.  
KG: Thank youuuuu give me some reviews yo. Flames or nice ones I don't care.


	4. A Nice Day To Run

KG: Okay so I don't have much of a life other than writing so here's another chapter for you're reading pleasure. So far! 0 reviews. C'mon people I want to know how I'm doing. Now that I think of it, I kind of regret blowing off the legs of Kazuma so I'll make it up to you guys. Haha. Seriously I was up all night deciding if I should do it or not and once I turned it in, it was too late.  
DAD: Yeah it was gay I was like "fucking KG" you better make it up to us faggot.  
KG: Anyway now the best part of the introduction. I don't own Scryed or the characters and I'm not their boss. This story was made so that I could make Kazuma an epic hero and smash people's faces in then mutilate their body. Enjoy

Kazuma woke up. Everything, the fighting, running, hiding, it was all a blur. It felt like a dream but the pain that coursed through his body assured him of the realization. In fear of looking down, he kept his head straightforward, staring at the white ceiling above him, listening to the beeping of his heart on the monitor. Waiting…waiting…waiting…

"Kazuma right? You're awake, good." A doctor in white walked into the room. "You should be back to normal in no time. The sedative looks like it's wearing off so you should be good to leave here soon."

"In a…wheel chair?" he asked nervously

The doctor chuckled and once realizing Kazuma's seriousness he replied to him. "Of course not you have reconstructed legs you're fine. Where'd you get such insurance though its amazing."

"What…?" Kazuma, now dumbstruck, didn't know what to say.

"A doctor. Bioengineer guy. Says in your records that there was a back up plan for lost limbs, damaged brain cells, cancer, etceteras, that we can contact this guy and you got whatever you lost."

"I never asked this guy…" Kazuma started but ended his sentence as a man walked in. The same scientist that came along with Zero-Two K and although Kazuma didn't see the man, alive or die by his hands in the truck, Zero-Two K would definitely recognize him.

"You can stand up now." Kazuma did. "You're probably wondering how this happened correct?"

"Yes of course!" Kazuma was confused on this whole incident. He had to get some answers.

"Doctor, leave."

"Yes Mr. Mitogawa."

"It was actually all an accident. Those clones are considered as you and we had to give them the proper coverage in case they had died. The three important people you killed in that town are alive again, it didn't really matter whether you killed them or not. Zero-Three K, Zero-One K, and I were all killed by you, we were reported KIA and here we are. I both of them standing right outside this door waiting for you to step out. If I was aware you would get your ability to walk back, trust me you'd still be handicap," he sneered.

"That's too bad…" Kazuma turned to the window and looked down and saw he was placed on the highest story, sixteen full stories up.

"You're not getting away. We apprehended Zero-Two K so it won't be long until he's here also. Also, don't even _think_ about turning into your alter form. My clones have no problem dropping sixteen stories."

"Me neither."

Kazuma turned into his alter form and on cue, the two clones stepped inside the door and rushed him. He turned around and punched the window out, grabbed his clothes that lay on the bedpost and jumped out.

"_Exterminating First Bullet!"_ he screamed, punching ten meters before he hit the ground. The sonic boom that followed blew out the first and second story windows.

A truck pulled up in front of his way. He saw Zero-Two K in the passenger seat.

_"Exterminating Second Bullet!"_

The truck molded around his fist as it smashed and exploded. The two clones landed right behind him. Instead of staying around for the punishment, he booked it to the crowded streets. He found a trashed alleyway and decided to sit there for a while and get dressed.

It felt good getting into his clothes again except he missed the luxury of underwear and now he had no shoes.

"Hey mister!" a little boy yelped.

"Oh hey, who are you?" Kazuma asked.

"Ichiro, what are you doing here mister?" the boy interrogated.

"I'm running away from people. Do you know where I can get shoes?"

"Sure why do you need shoes?"

"Because I don't have any. Where can you get me the shoes?"

"From a store, who are you running away from?" another question.

"Look kid, get me some black shoes or leave." Situation simplified.

The kid took off without another word. Kazuma wasn't sure if he was leaving to get shoes or leaving him to rot in the alleyway but surprisingly, less than ten minutes later, the boy came back with shoes that still had the tag and a pair of white socks.

"Thanks, here it's the only thing I got now," he said giving the boy the comb he was given from Kenji.

"No thanks you keep it mister I don't need that."

"Okay thanks." He slid it back into his pocket. "Look I have to leave," he continued, "I have to find a-"

"What's that on your stomach?" Ichiro interrupted.

Kazuma looked down and saw the blood seeping through his shirt. He lifted the shirt and found a deep scar where his appendix would be, should be. Screeching tires were heard and two trucks blocked off both sides of the alleyway. Kazuma grabbed the boy and ran at the truck at the end of the alleyway; opposite of the way he came.

_"Exterminating Last Bullet!"_

The car flew back and ricocheted off the wall, killing whoever was in there. Gunfire sprayed the ground behind them as Kazuma left the alley. With the hand that wasn't carrying Ichiro, he dug his fingers into his stomach, reaching for anything that should be an appendix or otherwise.

"Gotcha," he said painfully.

He took his thumb and index finger out to find a metallic chip, smothered with blood. Then throwing it a few meters ahead of him, he dug the soles of the new black shoes he acquired and shattered the chip.

Another alleyway is spotted and he heads for it. He roughly puts Ichiro down and puts one hand on his shoulder, luckily it was his clean hand.

"Sorry I got you into this mess, I'm going to go. Bye little guy stay out of trouble." Kazuma turned away to run again when more tires screeched.

A truck pulled up next to the alleyway. The passenger's door was kicked open and a flurry of gunfire was shoved into Ichiro's body.

"_God fucking damnit!"_ he yelled as he ran to the other end of the alleyway.

He was feeling woozy from the blood that kept seeping out of the hole. However, after a good thirty minutes of running, he figured that he was far enough away from them for it to take a few hours until they caught his trail.

Again. Again he lost another person he started to care for. Everybody who came in contact with him ended up dead.

"_Why does this keep happening…?"_ he questioned himself

He looked down at the shoes Ichiro had gotten him. The black, non-labeled shoes with black, thin shoelaces and the pair of white socks with that store-bought smell. Kazuma sighed and raised his chin up to look at the wall in front of him. The doctor made it seem like he died and so did the two clones. Why was it only three clones existed and one doctor? This questioned lingered in his mind.

For a while, he just walked. Looking down at the ground and thinking. Not minding the shoving people had done to get by him. It didn't really matter anymore.

* * *

"Oh my wonderful Zero-Two K. You're the only one I ever perfected I'm glad I didn't lose you."

"Dr. Mitogawa?" Zero-Two asked shakily.

"Yes it's me. You and me were both lucky. Our brain wasn't destroyed letting us still have our memories." Mitogawa told him.

"Your brothers however are just scrap. Now I want you to do something for me; kill Kazuma but don't mess up his upper half too much. We need to find out how to make alter users," he told him.

"I'll leave with my brothers and get him."

* * *

Kazuma finally looked up. This was so familiar. Where had he seen this place before? He looked up the street. Flowers; there were hundreds of flowers. Lush, green trees and a variety of colors blooming from each one. Niwa Street. He was here days or weeks ago. After he had gotten his legs replaced, he didn't know what day it was or how many days had passed since it happened.

"I knew you'd come back here," Zero-Two K stood there with the other two clones. Zero-Two was the only one smirking. The other two stood emotionless, hands behind there back, legs spread evenly at a shoulder's length. Both of them staring directly into Kazuma's eyes, unmovable, not blinking.

Zero-Two K slid his right foot back, cocking his right hand as he did and bending his knees, a common fighting stance. With his left hand he snapped and the two clones rushed Kazuma, taking short and shallow breaths, still not blinking.

A flurry of strikes came to Kazuma's head but all of them missed their target, just striking air where his head used to occupy. The odds were against him. Three Kazuma's against an alter who exhausted his alter power.

Kazuma gave his first strike, a roundhouse to the lower ribs on the right side of Zero-Three, and was accompanied by the well-known crack of the ribs. He followed up with a left hook to the temple, smashing his skull in and allowing his hand to penetrate through the skull and end up at the other side, the brain being spilt out over the concrete.

_"That was for Ichiro…"_ he told himself.

Zero-One gave a clean blow to the face and watched Kazuma's eyes squint in pain. He doubled over and tasted the blood in his mouth from his teeth cutting open his bottom lip. He spit the blood on the ground and brought himself up, giving a swift kick to the kneecap, busting it out. Zero-One fell to the ground, not giving any signs of pain or distress; just him crawling awkwardly toward Kazuma, grabbing at the air. Kazuma brought his knee to the man's face, smashing the nose in and undoubtfully breaking it.

Kazuma felt strange pounding these men. They were made of the same atoms he was made out of. His own flesh and blood. Except they had a different motive for killing. Kazuma pushed away the idea that these men were him and stopped hesitating. He then took his right hand and smashed in the man's skull.

"_That one…that one was for Kasumi and Kenji." _

Then stepping on it and feeling the brain squashing and vibrating at the soles of his shoes. He looked up to see if Zero-Two K was still in the area and saw him. Crouching in the same position he had been when he ordered the two clones to attack.

"As long as the doctor's brain still operates, we're just going to keep coming back. The other clones activate once we die. He has thousands and thousands of clones but only three are able to work at a time and soon, they're going to be three that operate _and_ have the outstanding ability to turn into alters."

"I'll just kill the doctor then," he told Zero-Two K. "This time I won't be losing anything accept the will to kill you."

Zero-Two K ran at Kazuma full speed and struck as hard as he could with his right and, destroying only air particles. Kazuma had sidestepped and had his alter form ready for a full on punch to the kidneys.

Kazuma let it loose and destroyed the whole organ. Zero-Two K was ejected off of Kazuma's hand and was shot at against the same wall that was sprayed with 45. Caliber, armor piercing round bullets; but was now painted with the glistening perspiration of Zero-Two K's body. Kazuma looked at his alter formed hand.

"I've had enough blood stain these hands than any fountain could wash clean. Any more would be dust on the shelf."

Without contemplating on whether he should kill Zero-Two K or not, he smashed his hand into the dying corpse's head, exterminating any life left in that man.

"_That's a win,"_ he said to himself.

* * *

After the incident, he spent a few weeks getting cleaned up. New clothes, a job, a shave, an apartment and a cat he found on his walk home from work. He worked at the gun store that he had stole the guns from, working it off but reluctantly, the man only made him pay half and the rest was for his own leaving. He learned that the biggest building in Nishi City was Takai Building. The biggest bioengineering building in this part of the world.

Kazuma left his apartment, petting the stray cat he had yet to name and giving it a plate of milk before taking off towards the building. Even before he reached the front doors, two guards stopped him.

"Sir you can't be here you have to leave," Guard One said.

"Yeah…wait a second, he's Kazuma!" Guard Two exclaimed.

"Before they could make another move, Kazuma punched both of them in the throat, probably leaving their Adam's apple demolished.

He entered into the front lobby and saw the look of terror on the clerk's face. She was obviously unprepared for this and it took her a few moments to realize "Red button mean's 'GO'."

She mashed the button and hid behind the computer on the counter. Kazuma, who had no remorse for the death of anybody, went behind the counter and crushed the woman's ribcage, placing his foot in between her well-rounded breasts and slamming it to the ground. Since his friends and the people who couldn't even start to care for were killed in front of his eyes, he didn't feel in shame in killing this woman.

Guards rushed out of all the doors, guns ready and aiming at Kazuma. He hopped over the counter and put his back against it as they pounded round after round into the front counter. After a pause, Kazuma came back up.

"Exterminating First Bullet!"

The lobby was gone. Doors were torn open and the paint scorched off of the walls. He extended his knees all the way when the sonic boom came; rocking the bottom structure and hearing the building crack and sway from it being too tall and unable to withstand large earthquakes. Kazuma went back outside to the corporation's road and watched a minivan pull up next to him. The man from the gun store came out and opened the side of the van showing numerous pounds of dynamite.

"I owe you one," he told the man.

"Eh no problem. I'll make my way back to the shop. See you when you get back," showing an odd certainty that Kazuma was going to come out alive.

Kazuma climbed into the driver's seat and drove the car into the lobby, smashing the automatic glass doors. He proceeded to open the side of the van and pull out two hundred pounds of dynamite. He then walked into the right elevator and extended the long, silver antennae. He pressed the number forty-two and waited until he saw the light say twenty to go over to the computer and press "shutdown elevator one".

Two hundred more pounds of dynamite was then placed into the left elevator. The antennae was extended and it was off to reach the three fourth's mark of the building but was stopped at the half mark on front counter's computer.

Another hundred pounds was lifted out of the car as he walked up the stairs to the thirtieth floor, Dr. Mitogawa's office. The place was oddly empty accept a few encounters with guards along the stairway but a simple push off the edge and the problem was solved.

Once he reached it, he opened the door and placed them right on the desk, again, for the third and final time, extending the long, silver antennae. One last stroll down to the building's lobby. He went to the computer and hit "continue" and walked to the van again. Taking out the remaining dynamite. This was the grand finale. Five hundred pounds of nitrogen about to be split and decimate the entire building. He finally got into the van and backed it up. After the seven floors he expected to be gone, the building wouldn't be able to support itself and fall on the dynamite, igniting it and blowing anything remaining sky high. He backed the van onto the corporation road and stopped.

He got out and took a sleek, black remote out of his jacket's pocket and pressed the only button on there. The first bomb went off and deleted three floors. The one above floor forty-two and below it. Taking out all of the facilities' clones. The next one that went off exploded the top floor, radio transmission and power, and the floor below that, just a storage room with a bunch of explosive chemicals, exploding again and taking out the floor below that, a working unit for underlings. Another one went right on cue and blew out the thirtieth floor. There wasn't enough to collapse the floor above it and below it but it was sure to weaken the structure. It then bent at an odd angle and collapsed in on itself. Once half the building was collapsed, enough pressure was applied for it to detonate. The ground shook and car alarms went off over the whole complex.

Kazuma turned around and reached for the car door when a despicable laugh came out of Dr. Mitogawa's mouth.

"As long as I'm still alive and with memory of all the information on cloning, it will be impossible for you to stop me and what will happen. I came prepared however and re-made Zero-Two K. A blood-thirsty machine who is now obedient and doesn't have a free will like he used to," the Dr. explained.

"I don't care. You and him are going to die," Kazuma told them.

Zero-Two K looked at Kazuma. His body willing to fight but his eyes in deep sorrow and agony. He rushed forward and with lightning speed, cut the air in front of Kazuma and followed up with a punch to his chest, sending Kazuma propelling backwards and smashing into the van, toppling it over. Zero-Two K ran after the fallen Kazuma and lashed out a few kicks to Kazuma's midsection. In defense, Kazuma kicked the Achilles tendon of Zero-Two K's right foot and tripped him to the ground, giving him a moment to stand up and fight back.

Zero-Two K quickly jumped up and gave an explosive kick to Kazuma's head. Kazuma, who was no match in speed to the new and improved Zero-Two K, took it straight on and fell to the ground ten meters away. He got back up as Zero-Two rushed him for another assault.

"Exterminating Second Bullet!"

He landed the punch into Zero-Two's gut and flung him towards Mitogawa. The doctor fell back and scrambled to the decimated building, sitting near smoldering rubble. Zero-Two K got back up lunged at Kazuma with a jumping kick. Kazuma grabbed the right ankle of Zero-Two K and used his last attack on his knee; punching the front of it and making the leg bend the opposite way.

"_Extermination Last Bullet!"_

He took a grenade out and pulled the pin, then shoved it in Zero-Two K's mouth.

"I'm returning the favor," he whispered to him.

Kazuma dove for cover and ended up a few feet away from the doctor.

"This can't be! He was so much stronger and faster than you!" Mitogawa screamed feverishly.

"Yes but he hadn't gotten any smarter."

"Please don't! _Don't!_" he told Kazuma.

Kazuma didn't hesitate. He rammed his knuckles into the top of Mitogawa's head, exploding it like a pumpkin.

"Game over."

He wished this was going to be the first time he would walk away without a sense of loss. However, he felt more lost and uncertain of himself as he walked to his one-room apartment, than he had when he lost Kanami, than he had when he lost, Kimishima, and Kasumi, Kenji, the old man, Ichiro. They didn't amount to this now. His feelings sucked in a void. Only after he experienced the sunset behind him and watching the moonrise from the edges of the eastern plains where he started, did he appreciate what had happened. He may have lost everything, but he was still alive and had a future ahead of him. None of their deaths would be left in vain.

KG: Well he solved all his problems and story is over! I'll do other fics later but I'm going to take a few minutes to breathe haha. I've been writing wayyy too long for the past few weeks. I have another story I'm putting into I have the same penname btw if you want to search it later but it'll be about midday tomorrow until my first chapter is up. (7/18/05) Okay so in thanks that I finished the story without killing Kazuma like I was thinking about doing, you should give me some reviews so I know whats up. I don't want to be left in the dark about my story! Thank you very much bye!

* * *

Translation:

Niwa: garden

Nishi: West

Azuma: East

Takai: tall

See the pattern? If it was a tall building I said tall in Japanese and building in English etc! Haha I thought it was crafty but I'm just like that. Anyway if you want to bother with reading something less fictional then go to tomorrow (7/18/05) and check out my story. The first part should be up by then hopefully! Oh and I might start two fics later next month while I'm on vacation in San Diego. One for Saiyuki and another for Gungrave if you're interested in any of those to anime. And if you've never heard of them then go check them out! I only write fics for awesome anime! Bye guys!


End file.
